The Ruler of the Kingdom
by Neon Spirit
Summary: Orihime is the beautiful princess of Karakura Kingdom, but she runs away when she refuses to fulfill the Queen's demands to keep herself in power. It's up to Orihime, Prince Ichigo, and her newly found dwarf friends to defeat the evil Queen and take back the kingdom. Based off of Snow White AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Once upon a time, In the Kingdom of Karakura, lived the young auburn haired princess, Orihime Inoue. She was very beautiful and adored by all, but she had a tragic past. When she was only three years old, her father had caught a terrible sickness and quickly passed away. Her mother was stricken with grief and had taken her own life soon after that. At eighteen her brother, Sora, had been forced to take over as king. He cared very deeply for his sister and he raised her as his own. He later found himself a wife who had taken an interest to Orihime, but mostly kept to herself. When the princess had reached age nine, Sora had been found stabbed to death in the forest. No one could determine who the killer was and everyone was forced to move on. But with Sora gone, the queen became a harsh ruler, placing great taxes on the people, taking away their land, and even taking their food supply. Orihime questioned this, but the queen said that when it was her time to rule, she could change whatever she wanted. Unfortunately for our princess, she was a little too trusting.

_**8 years later**_

Orihime was sitting on the old wishing well behind the castle she lived in. White doves were gathered all around her listening to her sing. She had a very beautiful voice that stunned all. While the princess was beautiful and kind, she was also clumsy and had a strange appetite.

_Change... Nabikanai Nagasarenai yo... _

The birds listened intently and whistled along to her song which echoed through the well. Soon she was twirling around lost in her own world. She kept twirling and twirling until she became dizzy and fell. She accidentally bumped her head on the side of the well.

"Ah... I am such a klutz..." She rubbed her head and pouted.  
"Oi! Are you okay?" A young voice said. She turned around and squeaked at what she saw. Jumping in over the castle walls and now standing in front of her was the prince Ichigo Kurosaki. His hair was a shocking flame of orange, draping over his eyebrows. His skin was somewhat tanned, and his face was very appealing. Orihime could clearly see the muscles that could not be hidden by his clothes. She stared at him in utter disbelief, her mouth in the shape of an 'O'.  
"Does your head hurt?" he tried again, giving her a warm smile. She babbled a string of incoherent syllables, not saying any actual words and waving her hands above her head, her face burning a bright red. He reached down his hand to help her up, but she squealed and ran into the castle.  
"Wait!" he yelled at her retreating figure. _Damn, I didn't mean to scare her off like that,_ he thought to himself. Moments later, she emerged from the balcony cautiously watching him.  
"Listen, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just riding on my horse when I heard your singing. I was just watching, but then you hit your head and I came to help. I'm not gonna hurt you..." Her mouth curled up into a smile, her face still flushed, and she leaned on the balcony  
"Oh it's okay! I get scared very easily, and I tend to space out a lot! But don't worry, I'm just fine! See fit as a fiddle!" She then proceeded to run around waving her arms as if she was doing jumping jacks. He chuckled to himself.  
"Well I'm glad to see you're okay." She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. Unseen, the queen was silently watching from the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"RENJI!" Red hair appeared in the doorway. Renji slowly walked into the Queen's room and kneeled in front of her.  
"Your majesty?"  
"Bring the princess to me, right now."  
"Yes your majesty," he walked out of the room and moments later he reappeared with Orihime.  
"You may leave now." He nodded and stalked off. When the door closed behind him, the older female spoke.  
"Orihime," the queen sneered, "I see you've found a new friend." Orihime slowly nodded her head, but stayed quiet.  
"And not just any friend! But one and only, Kurosaki Ichigo!" The queen clapped her hands. The redhead simply stared.  
"Listen Orihime darling, I've let you run around as you please without a care for 8 years, but things have changed. I cannot allow you to see Kurosaki Ichigo."  
"B-But-"  
"But nothing. You will not see that young man again." Orihime swallowed and managed to stabilize her voice.  
"Why can't I see him?" The queen stood up and walked over to the window.  
"Two reasons." The monarch turned around with a strange glint in her eyes, that was unrecognizable to Orihime.  
"One, I simply cannot allow you to become queen, and have my powers taken away." Orihime was stared at her  
"And second," The queen smiled in a sinister way, most of her teeth now showing,  
"I have longed for you for too long and I will not let you be taken away from me by some _boy_." She spat out the last word. Orihime took a step back.  
"W-what?"  
"You've grown into quite the young woman Orihime." The princess had now backed up to the wall, her eyes wide. The queen gazed out the window.  
"Do you see my problem now? But there is one clear solution. Can you guess what it is?" Her eyes returned to Orihime.  
"Queen Chizuru-"  
"You will rule beside me. You will be my queen. That way we can both rule side by side, and" her eyes showed lust, "I will have you all to myself!" Chizuru laughed.  
"No." Her laughter stopped abruptly, and she had been taken aback.  
"No?"  
"No, I will not rule beside you, you are terrible to the people and selfish."  
"The peasants?! Who cares about the peasants! I only care about you my little Hime."  
"When I become queen, it will be with Kurosaki-kun, not you." Chizuru was appalled.  
"If you do not lead this kingdom with me, I will lock you in the dungeon and leave you there until you change your mind." Orihime was shocked. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and she could not grip on to a single one, she had no idea what to do. She tried to steady her breathing until she could hold on to a thought. When she could finally focus she ran. She ran out of the room with Chizuru screaming behind her. She ran out of the castle, off the grounds, and into the forest. Her heart was beating fast, her mind was reeling, her feet pounding. She didn't stop running until she tripped on on a tree root. She managed to calm down after a while, until she heard rustling in the bushes. The rustling soon spread all around her. _Oh no. _She thought. _It must be the queen's henchmen! _She quickly got up and started running again. She ran as fast and as far as she could, but her body was tired and she collapsed on her knees. Her head fell into her hands and she sobbed. Her body heaved as she gasped in deep breaths.  
"Please... please..." She kept whispering and sobbing until she felt something fuzzy brush up against her face. She looked up, tears sticking to her lashes. In front of her stood a small bunny.  
"Oh!" She cradled it in her hands, "You're so adorable!" The bunny's ear perked up as the silent padding of feet was heard. Orihime slowly looked around. She was surrounded by animals living in the forest. She giggled to herself and wiped away her tears.  
"Instead of running away from henchmen, I was running away from these cute animals!" The bunny then jumped away from her and started to hop away. It was followed by the rest of the animals. She looked on in wonder and decided to follow along. She walked behind for what seemed to be 10 minutes until she came into a clearing. She walked forward and was surprised by what she saw.  
"What a cute little cottage!" She came closer and knocked on the door. When nobody answered she looked in the window.  
"Wow! Everything's really small! I wonder if the little blue men live here..." She put her finger to her chin in wonder. But she had no idea of all the interesting people who actually lived there.

* * *

My first story yay! Reviews and criticism for this would be extremely appreciated! I know the ending was kind of stupid, but I didn't want to give away who the "Seven Dwarves" were just yet :D If you know what song Orihime was singing you're totally awesome! And if you don't it's ChAngE by miwa which is the 12th Bleach opening ^^ Any ideas or changes would also be greatly be appreciated because the rest of the story isn't set in stone


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Family:**

Orihime knocked one more time on the door and waited. Still no one answered so she decided to go in.

"Hello? May I come in?" She walked in slowly and the animals followed behind her. They all silently creeped into the house. As she looked around she noticed that there were seven little chairs by the table.  
"There must be seven little blue men!" She said. The cottage was very untidy, there were dirty dishes and cobwebs everywhere. She started talking to all the animals as they explored. She noted how dusty and disarrayed everything was.  
"You think their mother would-" She gasped "maybe they have no mother..." The animals nodded sadly.  
"Then they're orphans... That's too bad! I know! We'll clean the house and surprise them! Then maybe, they'll let me stay!" She assigned the animals to different chores while she swept. She began to sing and they all went to work. The birds tweeted along to her tune and with some squirrels they cleaned the dishes. Deer, bunnies, and other squirrels helped to dust the place. They made little mistakes, but Orihime helped them. Outside, raccoons were washing the clothes while the birds dried them. They all worked hard while Orihime sung along.

The people who actually lived in the home were in a mine nearby. The ones who were mining were singing, listening to their voices echo around. The one they called Sleepy took the jewels over to Doc. Doc checked for the real jewels while the dwarf nicknamed Chappy collected fake ones. When the clock announced it was 5:00, lead by Doc the dwarfs began to leave. They left the mines singing with their pickaxes over their shoulders, making their way home.

_Heigh-ho Heigh-ho it's home from work we go *whistle*... _

Orihime made her way up the stairs, the animals trailed behind. On top of the stairs was one door and inside of it was a bedroom.  
"Aw! What adorable little beds! And look, they've got their names carved on them! Doc, Happy, Whiny, Chappy.. What funny names for blue men!" On the opposing side of the room were three more beds.  
"Grumpy, Lustful, and Sleepy..." she smiled, "I'm a little sleepy myself." She yawned and stretched, and the animals yawned along with her. She slowly draped herself horizontally across the three beds, instantly falling asleep. Four of the birds took a blanket and covered her. The animals began to sleep with her when their ears picked up. The sound of the miners singing could be heard faintly. The animals quickly got up and went to the window. They saw the dwarfs were returning home. They all dashed out of the cottage and went to the forest to watch. The dwarfs were singing and whistling until Doc, at the front of the line, stopped abruptly.  
"Look!" The dwarfs all ran into each other, but stopped.  
"The lights are in lit in the house!" They all looked at each other and snuck behind a tree. One by one their heads popped up.  
"The door is open!"  
"Chimney's smoking!"  
"Something's in there!"  
"Maybe a ghost!"  
"Or a goblin!"  
"A demon!"  
"Or a dragon!" Grumpy spoke up this time,  
"Something's evil in there I just know it."  
"Let's sneak up on it," Doc said "Follow me." Silently they all creeped behind Doc. They slowly stuck their heads in the door. When there was nothing to be seen, they gently walked in, in a single file line. As they looked about they began to make remarks about how clean the place was. Three birds had been watching from inside the house decided to try and scare them. And it worked.  
"It's coming from upstairs! One of us has to go up there and chase it down." They all looked at Whiny.  
"What?! Why do I have to do iiiit?!"  
"Because you have good running skills," Doc handed him a candle, "There's nothing to be nervous about."  
"But what if it's a big scary monsteeeer?!"  
"Come on, we're all right behind you." Whiny slowly made his way up the stairs, shaking in the process. He opened the door very quietly and peeked his head around. He continued to make his way into the room. Beneath the sheets Orihime was moving and groaning in her sleep. But to Whiny it looked like a ghost or a monster. He swiftly ran out of the room and into the other dwarfs. They all ran outside and hid behind the tree.  
"Did you see it?!"  
How big was it?"  
"Was it a dragon?"  
"Has it got horns?"  
"Was it breathing fire?"  
"What was it doing?"  
"It was sleeping!" Whiny said.  
"A monster asleep in our bed!" Doc said.  
"Let's attack it while it's asleep!" Grumpy suggested. They all agreed. They got their pickaxes and bats and made their way into the house. They got to the room and they took each step carefully and slowly. Orihime was once again moving and groaning in her sleep. They all gasped and whispered among themselves. They decided to kill it quickly. They once again slung over their weapons and started to move towards the bed. When they reached the figure they all raised their weapons in the air in anticipation. Doc swiftly removed the blanket and they were all prepared to swing until they saw what the "monster" was.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a girl!"  
"She's really pretty."  
"Valley of the goddesses!" Lustful made a charge at the figure, but got slapped down by Happy.  
"What do you think you're doing pervert?!"  
"She's probably a witch or something!" said Grumpy.  
"Shhh.. You'll wake her up!"  
"I don't care if she wakes up! It's our house!" Orihime of course then began to wake up. She stretched out her arms and yawn and all the dwarfs ran and hid by the bed. All their heads popped up and she gasped.  
"You're not little blue men! You're just normal little people!" She giggled. "You sure have interesting nicknames!" Doc pushed up his glasses.  
"Those are just our nicknames. My names Uryu, but you can call me Doc. This is Kon, who we call... *ahem* Lustful. This is Sado, but we call him Sleepy, We call Keigo here Whiny-"  
"That's such a terrible nickname! Why would you call me that?!" He said as he waved his arms and cried. Uryu simply looked annoyed. Another voice spoke up.  
"My name's Tatsuki, but I'm called Happy." She beamed  
"I don't know why we call you that you're not even Happy..." Whiny was effeciently silenced by Tatsuki's fist. "This here is Rukia, but you can call her Chappy"  
"And last but not least, this here is Jinta, but we call him-"  
"Oooh ooh I know! You call him Grumpy!"  
"That's right. Now who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded.  
"Oh how silly of me! I'm Inoue Orihime!"  
"Orihime?! The princess?"  
"Yes!" She nodded her head enthusiastically.  
"Well, we're honored to have you here princess."  
"No we're not! She needs to go!"  
"Oh please don't make me leave! She'll lock me in the dungeon!"  
"Who?!"  
"The queen!"  
"I'm warning ya! If the queen finds her here, she'll terrorize us all!"  
"Oh, but she doesn't know I'm here!"  
"She knows everything! She's full of black magic."  
"She'll never find me here! And if you let me stay I'll cook and clean for you!"  
"I think we should let her stay..."  
"Fine." And with that they all went downstairs and Orihime served them dinner.  
"What is thiiiis~~?!" Whiny said  
"This is gross..." commented Grumpy. Orihime put a finger to her mouth.  
"Mouu~ you don't like it?" Her bottom lip began to quiver.  
"Umm.. Orihime, maybe you should try making it _without_ the bean paste..." Happy offered.  
"And the wasabi." Chappy added. "You think that'll make it better?" Orihime looked doubtful.  
"Yes." They all said in unison.  
"Ok... you guys have a weird taste..."  
"You're the one with the weird taste." Grumpy grumbled. Orihime happily went back to making normal soup and this time when the dwarfs tried it, they all loved it.  
"Wow, Orihime this is really good!"  
"You think so? I'm glad you like it!"  
"Can I have some more?"  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Me too!" Soon everyone was asking for more, the noise getting loud.  
"Ok! Ok! I'll make more!" Orihime said with a big smile. She started laughing and they all joined her. She finally felt at home.

_She really looks happy,_ Renji thought to himself sadly. He had been watching the scene from the window the whole time. _This is going to be harder than I thought. She's really innocent, I don't know why I have to do this. I can't do this! This is wrong! But who knows what the queen will do to my family... I'm really going to hate myself for killing the princess..._

* * *

_Mouuu~~~~ I was supposed to upload this earlier, but I was busy :( Well here's chapter 2! If you watch the Disney Movie, you'll see I copied the beginning exactly hahaha. I'm not sure when I'll update next, maybe in a few days or so. But please favorite, follow, and review! I really really really appreciate it! Even if it's harsh criticism :P_


End file.
